


Scorchmarks and Serenades

by stpitbull



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stpitbull/pseuds/stpitbull





	Scorchmarks and Serenades

"Open that pretty mouth for me, sweetheart."   
  
Rufus obeyed, Dr. Richards brushing a thumb over his bottom lip with the hand that was cupping the courier's face. This was not how he had expected things to go. Rufus was used to taking charge -- that's why he'd approached Richards in the first place. On top of that he was a big, broad guy, all battlescars and chest hair, and when selecting his lovers he typically favored men of grace over strength, like the doctor here. No one had ever bitten his mouth and shoved him to his knees before. He doubted Richards could have even managed it if it hadn't surprised the hell out of him.   
  
Not that he particularly minded, he confirmed to himself as he wrapped his lips around the doctor's cock. It just wasn't where he had seen the night going.   
  
He had barely started sucking when he felt a hand grab a rough fistful of his hair and heard the silky command, "Drop your jaw, kitten." And he obeyed, trying to get his jaw loose and almost succeeding before Richards started pumping down his throat. "There's a good boy."    
  
Rufus was too stunned to struggle, mouth open pliantly as he just let the doctor fuck his throat in deep, jagged thrusts. His throat burned and when he shut his eyes he felt hot stinging tears escape the corners of them as his mouth was roughly used. Used, he had never been  _used_  this way, never been shoved to his knees and treated like a fuckhole. And with his mouth stretched, a cock ramming into it insistently and a scalp full of sharp pinpricks from the fist in his hair holding him in place, he was hard in record time. He heard Richards groaning roughly and panting, "Beautiful, so beautiful. Such a good boy," the words lancing heat straight through the core of him and he fumbled to get his dick out, every inch of his nerves scorching.   
  
Before he'd even undone his belt Richards pushed in  _hard_ , Rufus' nose buried rough in his pubes, fist tightening cruelly in his hair and holding him there in a way that drew a needy moan to garble with his gagging. "Did I say you could do that yet, sweetheart?" Dr. Richards asked calm and sweet like they were having a goddamn tea party. When the courier didn't answer he ground into his face, cock somehow burying itself deeper in Rufus' throat and oh fucking christ, why was this making him feel like he was on fire? "Did I?" Richards asked, only a little more firmly. The courier tried to answer, "No," a rough sound garbled around a mouth stretched full of hard flesh, fresh tears streaking his cheeks. "No," Dr. Richards echoed, "no I didn't. You can be patient, can't you, kitten?" Rufus nodded as best he could to accompany his strangled, "Yes," just  _yes, whatever you want, god, just give me more of this_ . Seriously, how had he not known this about himself?   
  
Dr. Richards sighed fondly as he started rocking into Rufus' mouth again. "I knew you could, you pretty thing." Rufus tried to gasp air in in thick sobs, gripping his hands on Richards' hips, nails digging into his skin with the effort it took to keep from beating off. The heat inside him built up fiercely as the wet sounds of his own gagging and sucking filled the tent, mingling with Richards' rough moans and affectionate purring of, "So good. You're doing so good, darling. If you had any idea how beautiful you looked right now."   
  
Richards unsheathed swift and without warning, Rufus coughing and gasping for air, slumping down on his knees and wiping at the spit that was escaping his swollen, used mouth. When Richards cupped his face and tilted it up to kiss him, Rufus met his lips hungrily, rising on his knees, need burning inside of him like a revelation. When Richards ordered against his mouth, "Get on the bed for me, won't you, sweetheart?", his answering "yes" was breathless and reverent.  
  
  
  
"Oh jesus  _fuck goddamn_ ," Rufus panted gracelessly against his fingers, fists clenched against the head of the iron bedframe that he was ordered to grasp, pushing his ass back shamelessly at Richards' mouth, at the tongue lapping hard against his hole.  
  
" _Language_ , kitten," Richards chuckled, the sudden shock of cold air on spitslicked skin as the doctor pulled away to speak drawing a wet gasp from the courier. The sensation was chased away in a sharp burst as Richards' hot tongue resumed its ministrations, fingernails digging in Rufus' cheeks as the doctor spread him open further, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle and making Rufus writhe.  
  
Rufus pushed back hard and his cock  _ached_ , one of his hands coming loose from the bedframe to mindlessly paw south. He hadn't even gotten a grip, even a single touch to relieve some of this burn inside him when Richards pulled back fast, rising on his knees and slapping the courier's ass with a sharp  _crack_. Rufus' breath caught in his throat, and he looked back over his shoulder, a sexstupid logicless  _fear_  crackling in his belly and he grasped the bedframe again, eyes locked with Richards'. "I believe I asked you to be patient, my dear," said the doctor. "Did you misunderstand?"  
  
The courier hesitated just a second and Richards slapped his ass again, in the same spot, making Rufus jump. "No," he answered. "No, sir," because it felt right.  
  
"No, I didn't think you did," Richards murmured, voice tinged with polite disappointment, the offending hand rubbing fondly on Rufus' stinging cheek. Christ, was he gonna be marked up in the morning. Between the bruises Richards had sucked into his throat, the long red marks where he raked his nails over every bit of newly exposed flesh when he had roughly undressed the courier, and now he could  _feel_  the burning red mark spreading when Richards had struck him, was petting him. He was going to look like a bad side of road after this. The thought made his stomach jump in anticipation. "So that must mean," the doctor continued, "that you were disobedient. Is that what it means, buttercup?"  
  
The courier opened his mouth only to cry out in surprise when Richards didn't wait for an answer, bringing his hand down against his reddening flesh. "Yes, sir," he breathed, forehead resting against his knuckles on the bedframe, body arching pliantly back.  
  
"I see. Now, would it be so hard to apologize, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Rufus said.  
  
"Not good enough," Richards sighed.  
  
Another hard smack against the burning mark, a thousand sharp pinpricks jabbing into his skin and going straight to his cock. He whimpered. He actually _whimpered_ , he realized from some place outside himself, oh god that actually  _happened_. "I'm  _sorry_."  
  
 _Crack!_  "Like you mean it."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want me to do, whatever you say,  _fuck_ , I'm yours!"

Richards shifted closer to him on the bed and draped his body over Rufus', the reward of skin against skin drawing a raw moan out of the courier. "Much better," Richards purred against his ear, and he shivered, tilting his head to expose his throat to the doctor, earning hot, open-mouth kisses brushing damp against his collar of bruises. "My beautiful boy," the words murmured into his skin, "so good. So good for me."   
  
Richards grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head further back, kissing him fast and rough before pushing his middle and ring finger past the courier's lips. Rufus sucked on them hungrily like it was instinct. Hell, maybe it was at this point. Richards instructed him to get the fingers good and wet -- Rufus laved them artlessly. The doctor pulled the fingers from his mouth and reached back, sliding both inside of Rufus faster than he was ready for.   
  
" _Shhh_ ," Richards soothed against the courier's litany of ragged curses and groans. "I know, sweetheart, I know. Just relax, baby, let me take care of you."   
  
Rufus collapsed, face between his elbows, hands still clinging desperately to the bedframe and ass in the air, long fingers roughly working him open at a fast pace, Richards trailing lips and tongue and teeth over his shoulders, down his back, all the time murmuring what a beautiful, pretty thing Rufus was, how sweet and tight he was, how that lovely voice was going to be singing soon, the most beautiful music the doctor ever heard.   
  
Rufus groaned as he felt the fingers pull out of him and heard Richards spit into his palm and wet sounds of him slicking his cock up. "God, you're a beautiful sight right now, sweetheart," the doctor sighed, leaning in to press a fast kiss against the still-burning red mark on the swell of the courier's ass. "Spread open a little more for me, will you?"   
  
The courier obeyed, shifting his knees further apart, humiliating little noises of need escaping his throat. The doctor took a moment to steady himself grabbing Rufus' hips and pushed into him in one fast thrust.   
  
"I'm going to need you to breathe, my dove." Rufus hadn't even realized he had stopped.

He could feel bruises forming where Richards' fingertips were digging into his hips as he pumped forward, the stretch and burn of Richards cock dragging out and pushing in, so much more than he thought he could handle, everything he didn't know he needed. He registered another gentle command, telling him to release his grip on the bedframe, and he obeyed, another fist in his hair dragging him up onto his knees. He fell back, thighs spreading, spearing himself deeper onto Richards' cock and making him groan wantonly, the hand leaving his hair to instead hold him in place by his throat. "Tell me what you feel, precious," the doctor commanded, voice finally gaining a rougher edge, losing some of its composure, his rhythm growing perfectly even as he thrust up into the courier. "Tell me how you feel."   
  
"On fire." His own voice sounded rough and foreign. His pants grew shallow and his head fell back onto Richards shoulder, exposing his throat completely to the hand that held it, feeling his pulse beat hard against Richards' firm fingers.   
  
"More," Richards demanded against his ear. "More, beautiful, tell me."   
  
"Used up." The words came out of him unbidden in a low prayer. "Marked up. Perfect."   
  
" _So perfect_ ," Richards groaned.   
  
"Yours."   
  
Richards' hand moved from his throat to grab his cock, and Rufus could have fucking cried. He sprawled forward as Richards drove into him with abandon, pressing him into the mattress and fucking him ferociously. He could only give in, lips babbling gibberish and a chorus of  _yes, yes, oh god there yes_  and he came far too quickly, hot spurts curled between Richards' fingers and the dirty mattress beneath his belly. The doctor seized his hips hard over already-forming bruises and fucked him like he was trying to kill him, coming hard with a restrained cry and collapsing forward onto Rufus' back, panting raw against his sweatslicked skin, "Perfect, so perfect. Adore you. So much." While Rufus just lay beneath him, utterly wrecked and covered in marks and uncommonly spent and  _his_ .


End file.
